karthikfandomcom-20200215-history
Quiz 2
1. What is your character's name? Eleni 2. What is your character's name in another language? Something close to star girl. I think. Might change my mind though. 3. How old is he/she? Changes across the story. We start meeting her as a child and she grows as the series progresses. 4. What is your character's race/species? Angalian. Has angelic wings/powers but gives off death. Also, wing growth is quite painful. 5. Do they have a crush? Not particularly. She kinda was crushing on her mentor guy, Erik, and a little on Vivaca, but neither really worked out.. And then she meets Eluin, her soul mate, but she doesn’t really get him anyway. Besides, she fears causing everyone’s death. 6. Do they have many friends? Not since Karthik killed all of them. 7. What planet is your character from? dunno. probably a diff. one altogether... not sure it matters, to be honest. 8. Does your character like to eat? Sure. I mean, she doesn’t get all ecstatic about it, but food tastes good. 9. What's his/her favorite food? She doesn’t really like food enough to favor it precisely… but she tends to eat bread, cheese and apples the most. 10. What's his/her favorite drink? Water? I dunno. Doesn’t matter really, I don’t think. 11. Is your character annoying? Um. I wouldn’t say so. I guess she could be, depending on the person she’s with. Generally though, she keeps to herself and tries not to bug others. 13. Is your character loved? By Eluin. Not so much by anyone else… well. Karthik I guess. Though he denies on a regular basis. ^^ 14. Is your character hated? Yes. By ignorant townspeople, the women who raised her, and Karthik. He’s got a love/hate thing going for her. 15. Is she/he emo/goth? Possibly emo, though def. not goth. But she’s got good reasons for being all depressed, so I wouldn’t really call her emo. I mean, she causes the deaths of everyone around her. It’s not so strange that she finds that depressing. 16. Is she/he straight, bisexual, or gay? Eleni is against relationships of any kind for the most part. She’s got this thing where she thinks she’ll get the other person killed, so she avoids it. She’s also free of all those pesky biases, since she was mostly ignored and only made her own conclusions about things. Originally, she was generally straight, but other parts of the story have cropped up and i'm not longer really sure. I mean, she's not bi, but she does get involved with Vivaca a little bit. And, of course, Eluin is her soulmate. So.... I don't know? XD 17. Is she/he a virgin? Yes. 18. Name 3 hobbies: exploring running Angsting I guess 19. Is your character normal? Not so much. There’s a lot of cultural things she doesn’t know about or understand, so she has a lot to learn. She’s also one of the cursed race, which makes her a social outcast and, well, cursed. She has a very strange way of looking at life. 20. Is your character attractive? She’s pretty average looking. She might look better if she had ways of doing her hair or dressing up… but she doesn’t, and even more, she doesn’t care. 21. How does your character handle emotions? With confusion for the most part. She can handle happiness pretty well, though after a while, she just doesn’t trust it. Sadness pretty much freezes her up, causing her to retreat within this cocoon of giving up. Everything else kinda throws her off and she has to figure out what it is. 22. Does your character have other forms? Not really. Just wing-mode and non-wing mode. 23. Does your character overreact? Occasionally. Mostly when other people dying is involved. And of course when she’s shoving people away (as she does constantly post book one). 24. Is your character a criminal? Not intentionally. It’s not her fault she’s a cursed race girl. 26. What's his/her IQ? She’s reasonably intelligent. Just not schooled. 27. Does your character have a disease/curse? yah, the angelwings thing. It causes death and is painful when the wings come out. 28. Is your character dead? Spoiler! Not yet, but she does die at the end of the first series. Poor darling. 29. Does your character have a family? She’s an orphan. Mother died during childbirth and father is unknown to her. As it turns out, Karthik is her father. Poor darling. 30. Has he/she encountered any tragic times in life? Ummm… story of her life. 31. What's the best time in your character's life? Before she manifested, when she was free to explore and do what she wanted at will. 32. If you could name 1 friend, which would you relate to your character? There’s no one quite like her really. Ryann a little bit, but Eleni’s less violently inclined… 33. Is your character single? Sort of. She starts off that way, but eluin shows up to ruin her plans. 34. Has he/she developed any relationships? Her mentor and Vivaca for a while, then eluin… probably other people that don’t exist in my head yet later. 35. Does he/she have an element? Not particularly. 36. Do you roleplay your character? no actually, though that might be interesting. 37. Do you write about your character? A little here and there. I’m having a lot of difficulty capturing her voice as she's such a strange character. 38. Does your character have a bad temper at times? Not really, no. 39. Does your character get depressed? often 40. What's your characters favorite animal? Probably birds. Has something to do with birdsong in the trees I’d imagine. 41. Does your character have any fears? Yes. Causing others’ deaths. 42. Does your character have any weaknesses? Well, her fear is pretty much crippling. And she’s not really strong. Well, maybe once she snaps out of the depression it’ll be better. 43. Does your character look up to anyone? She had a mentor once. Erik. He sucked. (XD i'm opinionated about my characters) 44. Does your character like music? Yes. Though she doesn’t get a chance to listen to it much. 45. What's your character's favorite type of music? Dunno. That’s an avenue I’ll have to explore I suppose. 46. Is he/she impatient? Yes and no. she doesn’t like to rush people but I imagine sometimes there are things she’ll want faster than that. 47. What's something funny about your character? I dunno. Not much about her that /is/ funny really…. 48. Name 5 nicknames *bursts out into spontaneous giggles* the only thing I thought of was those stupid sappy endearments couples use that eluin might call her…. *giggles some more* 49. Does your character curse? Nah. 50. This test is over, what does your character have to say? "RUN AWAY!” *runs away* *giggles* me Back to Original Character Quizzes.